


Smells like Teen Wolves

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Gen, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3b episode 10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells like Teen Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Missus_T_ for helping me

_“I’ll do it. I told you I would.”_

 

“You just have to make sure that it’s finished before we get back,” Lydia emphasized.

 

“Lydia, I told you that I would have it completed. I just need you to make sure that-” Peter paused looking around to make sure no one else.

 

“Look Lydia, I know it sounds stupid, but it’s really important. I’ve been a shit Uncle to Derek for awhile now, and since I’m the oldest in this pack I feel like I also owe it to Scott. Everyone will enjoy themselves, just please keep everyone away for a bit?” Peter pleaded.

 

Lydia knew it was good to have a favor from Peter in her back pocket, so she agreed to Peter’s request and chauffeured the pack to the mall under the pretense of makeovers. She even managed to guilt Derek into buying a cream colored sweater that really emphasized his fantastic physique.

 

As the group climbed the stairs up to Derek’s loft, it was easy to see that the wolves among the group were feeling uneasy.

 

“Lydia, what’s going on in my apartment?” Derek asked in a hushed voice.

 

“Just open the damn door!” Peter called from inside.

 

As Derek pulled the door open for the pack, they were all hit with the aroma of barbecued meat, vegetables and sugary treats.

 

“Surprise!” Peter called from the kitchen. “I thought we could all use a break from life and spend a nice relaxing night enjoying each other’s company.”

 

The pack looked shocked, but an actual home cooked meal were too tempting to pass up. Peter might be a creeper, but he had won them over with the food, the effort put forth and the promise of a dramaless night.

 

 


End file.
